Team Seven
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Inspired by Team 8. Though without all the character bashing, more character complaint, and AU in certain parts. What if Kakashi decided to be serious and train his three students, bringing out their true potential? Team Seven is transformed into a force to be recoken with as a result. Naruto x ?. Kakashix? Image done by Yryahuln.
1. Kakashi Gets Serious

Team Seven

0

Naruto x Harem (Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Ino, Tenten and Temari.)

Kakashi x?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Author's Note

000000

Since I haven't been updating my stories, writing up a chapter for each one and waiting to mass update, here's the first of many new fics. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for being patient.

Theonlyandonlycrossovermaster is my newest profile for links. You highlight it and click open tab to go see the picture. This features the six girls in the fanfic in one of many alternate universe settings. Most people seem to have problems writing (myself up to this point) certain fanfics because they are worrying about pairing up side characters. Well, just don't pair them up. (My solution to many none Naruto x Hinata fics I'm about to begin). Because just pairing the spares because you couldn't be bothered to develop a couple is just a bad writing sign. Same for characters of the opposite sex. So this is going to be the first of many AU fics that goes about eliminating some of the shounen cliches (despite being a troper and loving TV Tropes, quite a few of my fellow tropes can get whiny and bitchy when authors try to do a 'True Shinobi' fic. Yes most of them are poor, but don't dismiss them all as bad. That's annoying and close minded.) and me wanting to explore many potential AUs from canon. People try to AU while doing divergent canons.

But why not just do AUs? What if there was no Pein in one universe? No Tobi in another? I would love to see how these play out without having to force canon.

Anyway this is an AU based off the a Kakashi Tries universe. Away with the laziness and being a serious and competent shinobi worth of his in story praise and fanon praise. I've only seen one story do this right, but I can't remember the name or the author.

Just finished another chapter of Academy Duelist and will be doing yet another one for my mass update. A rather short filler chapter of Sage and Phoenix was done. Along with Elemental Nation Duelist rewrite of eight of doubling the length with a duel. A chapter of Pokegirls of course, will there be a second one I do, I haven't decided. I also done Kitsune's Urge, Total Drama Extreme, working on Kitsune off Gakuen and Gundread Kitsune, Two Charmed Kitsune chapters, Anything's possible, one Ashikabi Kitsune with a possible another chapter if I decide too, Naruto of the Devilish grin (rare update), New Avatar, Hunter of Assassins, Fox Among Cats, Ultimate Phantom, Raven's Titans, and several other chapters I've written.

At this point I'm almost done. So I ask all of you to read through all those stories and add reviews, guessing what's going to happen and all of that.

So please enjoy the story.

00000

Story Start

000000

_''Well this is certainly disheartening...'' _a cool voice spoke, snapping Naruto out of his mopy daze. He looked up to see his savior was none other than his new sensei Kakashi. He was standing there, reading his little orange book by the name of Icha Icha Paradise.

''Kakashi-sensei! Get me down from here!" Naruto loudly exclaimed as Kakashi winched.

''Tone it down a bit Naruto-kun. A shinobi is calm and collected, loudness such as that is befitting of a brawler.'' the shinobi said as he slashed the ropes faster then Naruto could see.

''H-How?'' he stammered, he couldn't even see the movements of his sensei.

''Training and hard work. This team has it work cut out for it.'' he stated as he noticed Naruto began sulking. '_Kids these days don't know a thing about comradeship and a shinobi. Sakura is so obsessed by boys she doesn't even realize just how easy it would be for her to be snatched up by the enemy and breeding stock and Sasuke, the boy would sooner abandon his team mates for being useless then bothering to work with them at all. And Naruto...where do I even begin?'' _Kakashi shook his head and closed his book. '_I won't let history repeat itself. Obito, Rin, Sensei; your deaths won't be in vain. I won't let anyone else repeat our tragic history.' _Kakashi picked up the pieces of cut rope so they wouldn't be left to litter the field. ''Naruto-kun if you wish I can train you in being a proficient shinobi.'' he began as the blond's eye lit up, only to be cut off by Kakashi. ''But only if you follow these set conditions.'' he continued as Naruto eagerly nodded.

''What super cool jutsu are you going to show me Kakashi-sensei? How to shoot lightning? Or maybe Fireballs like the bastard? Oh, how about...'' Naruto was quickly shut up by his sensei's unnerving, stern gaze.

''First of all, you need to start thinking before you act and speak. I know your dream is to be Hokage, but Hokages are shinobi who know what's best for the village and not just themselves. They aren't just shinobi, running around with super cool jutsu as you say. They understand how the human mind works, politics, history, and the meaning of sacrifices; your juvenile behavior makes you one of the last people anyone would nominate for Hokage.'' Naruto once again deflated. Kakashi sighed and rolled his one good eye. ''Which is why I'm trying to help you. Two, you have to come and realize that pestering people is not a way to make a good impression. Now, has Sakura ever accept any of your offers for date, say anything nice to you, or react in a manor of doing anything else besides hitting you when you got on her nerves?'' contrary to popular belief Kakashi didn't spend the entire time at the Konoha Memorial when he was late, only an hour tops. He spent up to about an hour watching people, studying them and learning who he would be dealing with. One of the key points of a professional shinobi was to understand both your allies and targets, going as far as using a several layer deception at times.

''B-But...Sakura-chan is just...'' Naruto paused, trying to stammer and argue against Kakashi's point. Sakura was extremely pretty, not to mention she was lonely.

''If you truly care about Sakura-san, than wouldn't you want what's best for her? Isn't it selfish to try and force her into liking you?'' Kakashi wasn't sure if he was asking the exact, right question. For the past few years he had been seeking counseling from Shikaku's wife, Yoshino Naru in preparation for being a Jounin-sensei. Surprise to say he learned quite a bit about himself, but he still had his issues to work through. Thank kami for shinobi psychiatrists. ''Besides, there is plenty of whales in the sea.'' Kakashi added, trying to cheer Naruto up doing that crescent shaped eye smile of his.

''Uum sensei? Isn't the expression fish, not whales?'' Naruto asked, scratching his head as a bead of sweat dripped down his head.

''Same thing, they're both aquatic animals that live in the sea.'' Kakashi said dismissively. ''First thing is first Naruto-kun. It's time to get you on a balanced diet. No more Ramen 24/7.'' he said as Naruto began to immediately start whining. It was at that Kakashi knew he was going to have his work cut out for him. He knew just who to come too when it came to being an expert in food.

''Keiko-san. How are you this fine evening?'' Kakashi greeted the wife of the clan head of the Akimichi. Keiko Akimichi wasa full-bodied woman with short dark hair and eyes which were accentuated by very faint markings at each corner. She also wore a light shade of lipstick along with a high collared purple blouse with gold trimmings, a pair of pants, and heeled shoes.

''Ah Kakashi-kun!'' the woman greeted, a pleased expression formed on her face. ''You're just in time to try my new soup. Come in, come in.'' she ushered him and Naruto inside. The aroma of meat and vegetables filled the room. ''And who must you be young man?'' the woman asked Naruto who suddenly shifted nervously.

''U-Uzmaki Naruto!'' he hesitated for a moment before he started to act cocky. ''Future Hokage of Konoha.''

Keiko for a moment was stunned before smiled. ''Why you were in my boy's Chouji class. Nice to meet you young man. My name is Keiko Akimichi.''

Naruto couldn't help but be a bit surprised by the warm reception. ''Nice to meet you.''

''We have a ramen addict.'' Kakashi said as he patted his hand on Naruto's head. ''We're going to need your advice on a healthy diet for up and coming shinobi. Along with muscle supplements and such.''

''Oh, I love a challenge.'' the woman squealed as she shuffled into the kitchen. ''Just wait right here,'' she called out from the kitchen. By the time Naruto was given the supplements he was supposed to take, it being explained to him several times before he was finally given a document to read and study over he was sent home, with Kakashi reminding him to show up at the Training ground at 5 A.M.

Kakashi didn't show up until 8, his students annoyed and tired. That was when their first round and bouts with D-rank missions happened. ''No Kagebunshin Naruto.'' the teacher sternly told him as the trio found themselves picking weeds.

''Kakashi-sensei. I'm suppose to be saving princesses or fighting enemy shinobi. How is this shinobi work?'' he asked before Sasuke told him to shut up and quit whining and an argument broke out between the two with Sakura shouting at Naruto for bothering her precious Sasuke-kun. The scene played out quite predictably and after five hours of consisting of dog walking and painting fences the team was dismissed.

''Hey Kakashi-sensei. How come the others aren't training with me?'' Naruto asked, his arms feeling sore as Kakashi was having him practice throwing kunai and shuriken within a target painted on a training dummy.

''Because the others aren't suited to be trained at this time. Sakura is suited to be a Genjutsu type, and I'm a ninjutsu expert with very few genjutsu to teach her. I know two people suited to teach her, one who is currently out of the village on a mission and the other is currently training her own team and with Sasuke, he has a specific skill I'm only suited to teach him, but he hasn't learned it yet. As I said before once you become genin you become part of a team. Right now, you are the best suited for my training. You're untrained and unskilled, you have the potential to be molded into a particular skill set and you have vast pools of chakra. Greater than even mine by several times making you suited to being a Ninjutsu expert.'' he explained as Naruto nodded.

''Because of the Kyuubi right?'' Naruto asked, still trying to wrap his head around what he learned when Mizuki blabbed his mouth that night of the forbidden scroll incident. It was obvious it was still a touchy subject for him. The fact the boy looked ashamed was almost heart broken.

''You and the demon will never be one in the same Naruto-kun.'' Kakashi stated as he closed his book. ''It's chakra inter-mingling with yours does boost your reserves, but not without a cost. You're chakra control has been thrown out of whack. There is also your family lineage, which Sandaime-sama has informed me he told you about, shortly after the scroll incident.''

Naruto nodded, still feeling rather shower of being given the run around about his family for so long. He had felt so betrayed that he hadn't voluntarily spoken to the Hokage in days as a result. It was insulting so to speak, to think he would just blab out who his parents are; yet, Naruto did have to suppress the urge to boast about his father being the Yondaime as the villagers continued to put him down. _ 'Am I...am I really that much of an immature hot-head?' _The Sandaime didn't put it in such words, but he did express his concern of how Naruto would handle the information. So many bombs and revelations were finally causing Naruto to think. When he didn't think, he could ignore the pain and pretend everything was okay, but he was finding he no longer had that luxury.

''Not all that power comes from being a Jinchuuriki. You're Uzumaki blood line also contributes to your impressive reserves. As such you're chakra control is rather abysmal. Before you start training in chakra control and by extension jutsu you have to focus on the basics along with weapon's training, geology, survival training, and other things.'' he clarified as Naruto groaned. ''Which I'm going to teach you a little trick to speed up the process. Tell me Naruto-kun, how much do you know about the Kagebunshin no Jutsu?''

0

Chapter End

0

If you couldn't tell this fanfiction is inspired by Team 8. Another Naruto is close to canon, but will develop into a bad-ass fic. Really, we need more positive Kakashi fics. Too many has him as lazy, bashed, or just overshadowed. Anyway I haven't decided if I want to pair Kakashi with Anko (99 percent of fanfics just have them thrown together just cause, without developing a relationship. I'm Kyuubi16, I will subvert that of course.) or maybe Shizune. (Same thing).

I will be using the Clan restoration act, but instead of it just being an ass-pull, Shodaime did it, I'm actually going to have it being created in this fic. All and all Sasuke and Sakura will have their fair share of development and I have something surprising in store for the former. Anyway after only having one story updated in like three weeks I figure you were all do for something.

Will have more stories up. 400 more through the year as I literally have a thousand pics I want to base fanfics off of. So enjoy.


	2. The Start of Shaping up!

Team Seven

0

Naruto x Harem (Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Ino, Tenten and Temari.)

Kakashi x?

000000

Author's note

00000

NO BASHING IN PMS OR REVIEWS OF ANY CHARACTERS. I will not hesitate to block people. If you're a basher or hater of characters, I don't want you're viewership or reviews as I hate that idiotic and childish nonsense.

000000

Story Start

000000

Kakashi knew the next part would be to move Naruto into a more suitable environment. The area to which he lived wasn't suited for someone his age. Without a doubt the complex didn't look fit to live in. Rusted and broken pipes did not escaped his keen eyes as well as the cracked walls. There was moss and dried stains that littered the info structures.

On the inside Naruto's own apartment at least wasn't littered with holes that Kakashi had expected. It was rather small and the walls thin. It was definitely dirty in a way that only an adolescent without adult supervision could leave it. Kakashi was no stranger to dirty dishes or dirty clothes littered about.

Many a times he had to sneak into the rooms or home or drunken literates, nobles, or other such people who had no respect for themselves or their places. As Naruto went about hastily trying to clean up Kakashi did a quick assessment, the first being Naruto's fridge. Foods carton and packaged, without needing any preparation beyond being boiled or microwaved. Milk that was beyond the expiration date and without a doubt would cause sickness.

A shinobi's diet was one of the most important aspects of their life, third only to their mental health and training. He threw the milk away. He then went over to the crude workbench with obvious defective weaponry. A few scenarios crossed through Kakashi's mind. The most obvious being careless genin or chunin left their tools behind after training and Naruto scavenged them or Naruto was probably sold the defective tools at scalped prices.

"You'll be going to a new weapon's center and clothing area from now on." Kakashi didn't bother do a summation on Naruto's clothing. Normally shinobi didn't start buying customize gear until they were chunin, not only do to the fact that they didn't start participating in dangerous missions until then, but also the fact they wouldn't be able to start affording clothing until they started earning a paycheck within the range of B-rank missions. "This apartment is also unfit to live in. You'll be staying in my guest room until then." To Kakashi's surprise the boy didn't make an outburst or any protest that was accustomed to him. He seemed to be rather overwhelmed by the whole thing. With that in mind Kakashi wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

But Naruto still stood, paralyzed. "You really mean it?" he asked, slowly, as if he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. "I can get new clothes and weapons and I… I can live with you?"

"As your sensei it is my duty to make sure that you're fit for duty and under my command." Despite the neutral air he tried to put, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiastic cheer.

As not only a seasoned shinobi achieving the rank of Jounin at a young age, but also being a frugal spender Kakashi was relatively well off. Right now the important thing was buying Naruto a pair of essentials and getting his allowance checked out. Orphaned children who were enrolled into the academy were a fitted to an allowance of sorts to pay for food and supplies until they graduated and could take missions to cover the cost and payback the costs they owed.

Right now he would focus on getting Naruto into a better routine before he moved on to his other two students. Sakura would be a rather easy case in comparison. She was a civilian and didn't have any severe issues or repressed emotional issues that would have to be dealt with. It would be a simple issue of crushing her fangirl issue and to make sure she started taking her training seriously.

Sasuke though was a different matter. The boy was closed off and anti-social. Without a doubt he would have to be watched closely and to make sure he wouldn't become an inevitable security risk. The first night with his new resident went off without too much incident, besides the blond's complaint about vegetables. Threatening the blond with the prospect of not learning any new jutsu settled that quickly, despite his complaints of blackmail.

That morning, after having a few 'talks' with some individuals that were short changing his students Kakashi arrived to training ground seven. Two hours later then he said he would. After waiting twenty minutes for his students to pick up on his presence and not as an excuse to finish the latest chapter of his book series he appeared right in front of his students in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto promptly yelled at him.

"Late?" He looked around, guileless. "No I'm not."

"Liar!" the two yelled again. Sasuke grunted his agreement.

Kakashi promptly tucked away his book. Kakashi completely ignored their looks of disapproval or in Sasuke's place indifference. Naruto, meanwhile, was fairly vibrating with pent up energy. While he insisted on wearing his track-suit pants and jacket, at least the rest of his clothes were new. Fresh, without any rips and tears.

" Its quite disappointing actually."

"Disappointing? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, her annoyance quickly forgotten.

"I was here for the past twenty minutes and none of you picked up on my presence. In fact none of you bothered to even check for my presence. What if I was an enemy shinobi? If you're already basing your assumptions on shinobi, either other comrades on a set pattern your careers are already on course for a short end. I could have easily killed any of you, set a trap, or I could have easily been an imposter stealing information of combat data under your nose." As he finished this, he noted both Naruto and Sasuke were annoyed while Sakura being the only one visibly shamed. Of course seeing as she was flirting with Sasuke who flat out ignored her, it'd be hard for her not to be ashamed.

"You just wanted to spend time reading your book!" Naruto accused him. "You could have been training us the whole time?"

"And why should I waste my time on three lazy pupils who don't even have the motivation or drive to attempt to train without supervision?" he fired back. "In other words, you're shinobi now, adults in the eyes of the village. Its time you start taking on some more responsibility." Kakashi wasn't going to coddle his students like some teachers. If they wanted to prove themselves and grow stronger they were going to have to earn it. "Think of it as a test. It will be your responsibility to use whatever information you gain from now on to further yourselves." And with that, Kakashi would proceed to be late to every meeting until his students started to become adept to at least finding him.

Kakashi sat to the side after the team's third D-rank mission of the day. They were undergoing a set of menial chores that consisted of scrubbing walls, painting fences, and clearing out old rooms. The old building was going to be converted into a factory. Despite his students griping about it being nothing but chores, the d-rank mission had subtle training measures. They would be building dexterity and slowly training their muscles to prepare for greater training.

Between Naruto being covered in dirt, Sakura's whine in getting paint in her hair and Sasuke well, just being Sasuke it was yet a natural day for a genin team undergoing d-rank missions. "Good job team. Meet me back at the training ground at seven am for training." In other words, it was a good day for Kakashi.


End file.
